


The Importance of Being Family [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets pregnant it freaks everyone the fuck out, except Gabriel, who just laughs so hard that he can't actually breathe for five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Family [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Being Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96041) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



> This won't make much sense unless you've already read Family Business.

**Title:** [The Importance of Being Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/96041)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:** [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Tags** : Mpreg, Slash, Pre-Slash, Kid Fic, Fluff

 **Summary** : 

When Castiel gets pregnant it freaks everyone the fuck out, except Gabriel, who just laughs so hard that he can't actually breathe for five minutes.

 **Duration:** 5:32 minutes

 **File:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jd5edps55hfswll/SPN_-_The_Importance_Of_Being_Family.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9gvftix8a0xyb76/%5BSPN%5D_The_Importance_Of_Being_Family.m4b)[  
](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3)

 


End file.
